Dos rosas negras
by AlphaniaHodel
Summary: Hermione será obligada a decidirse por sus sentimientos. Gracias a la intervención de Harry, Draco y Ron, las hermanas Black, descubrirán la verdad. Hermione Granger / Bellatrix Lestrange / Narcissa Malfoy.


**Descargo:** Hermione Granger, Bellatrix Lestrange y Narcissa Malfoy, etc, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K Rowling. La trama sí, por lo tanto esta historia no se puede vender, copiar, reproducir, ni usar para beneficio personal.

 **Advertencia:** incesto y amor.

Dicho esto, a leer.

One-shot

 _Dos rosas negras_

—¡Harry, no!—suplicó Hermione con cara de pánico, viéndose arrastrada por su amigo— ¿Harry qué estás haciendo? ¡Detente, por favor!—rogó.

—¡Devuélveme la varita, Draco! ¡AHORA!—exigió Narcissa, apuntando a su hijo con el dedo.

—¡Suéltame, mocoso!—chillo Bellatrix, con gesto asesino—. ¡QUÉ ME SUELTES, TE HE DICHO!—gritó sacudiéndose en los brazos de Ron, que intentaba ingresarla a la fuerza al estudio de la Mansión.

—¡No lo haré! Las varitas se quedan conmigo el tiempo que sea necesario—afirmó el rubio sin flaquear—. Discúlpame madre, pero esto se tiene que solucionar hoy mismo—dijo ya harto, sosteniendo la puerta pronto para cerrarla con llave.

Ron, levantó en sus brazos a Bellatrix, que no paraba de lanzar patadas al viento y avanzó los últimos metros, arrojándola sobre el sillón:

—¡CORREEEE!—le gritó a su amigo, el cual empujó a Hermione para que le diera tiempo a salir.

Narcissa, sólo atinó a quedarse de pie observando incrédula la actitud de los tres muchachos.

Harry y Ron, salieron a la carrera y Draco, sin perder tiempo, cerró la puerta con llave…

Estaba hecho.

—Chicos, ¿de verdad les parece una buena idea?—preguntó el pelirrojo, viendo la puerta cerrada con gesto preocupado.

—Con Harry lo ideamos esta mañana. No lo sé, Ron—dijo Draco, soltando el aire en sus pulmones completamente agotado—. Lo único que sí sé es que ya no podemos seguir viviendo así…

Harry, asintió absolutamente de acuerdo.

—¿Tan grave es?

—¿Si tan grave es? Por Merlín, como se nota que no vives aquí—confirmó el rubio—. Con decirte que el mes pasado, gracias a los constantes duelos mañaneros, mi tía hizo desaparecer a Scorpius por tres interminables horas—recordó angustiado—. Con Harry casi nos morimos y a mi tía casi la matamos.

* * *

—Esos tres delincuentes nos encerraron aquí por una razón—dijo Bella, mirando a Hermione y luego a Narcissa.

—Me serviré un Whisky, ¿quieren uno?—preguntó la azabache, alzando la botella para que la vieran.

—¡Yo sí, gracias!—aceptó Cissy, acomodándose en una de las sillas del escritorio y preparándose para lo que vendría.

Era ahora o nunca, aprovechando la inesperada intervención de Draco, Harry y Ron, las hermanas decidieron que pondrían fin, de una vez por todas, a esta angustiosa situación. Ya no podían soportarlo, ni un día más.

Hermione no podía creer que le estuviera sucediendo esto. Había llegado el momento de confrontarlas y , ¿qué pretendían que dijera? Su corazón había elegido hace tiempo, pero, ¿Cómo decirlo? No estaba lista para asumirlo.

La castaña, bordeo el escritorio y se sentó frente a Narcissa, Bella llegó con los dos vasos y ocupó un lugar, junto a su hermana.

—No podemos seguir así, Hermione—habló la rubia, sorbiendo un gran trago de su bebida para alivianar los nervios—. Hasta ayer, Bellatrix y yo nos hemos hecho las tontas, pero sabemos perfectamente lo que sucede, ¿no es así?

—Sí…—reconoció Hermione, embargada por la vergüenza—. Estoy saliendo con las dos—aceptó por fin, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—Descuida, bebé—tranquilizó Bella—. No te estamos reprochando nada, sólo que hoy tendrás que decidir—le comunicó con una inesperada tranquilidad.

Sólo Hermione lograba que se comportara del modo que lo estaba haciendo. Hasta parecía normal y todo.

Hermione levantó la vista de golpe. Y con cara de angustia, comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

—No puedo…de verdad, yo…—no sabía que decir, quería llorar, gritar… salir corriendo.

—Compréndenos. Aunque una de las dos salga lastimada, es mejor a que nos sigamos mintiendo…tendrás que escoger, amor—finalizó Narcissa, con dulzura y sonriéndole apenas.

—¿Y si haces una lista, cariño?, nosotras te ayudamos—propuso Bella, aguardando por la respuesta.

—¿Te parece adulto, Bella? ¿Una lista? ¿Y qué se supone anotaremos en ella? ¿Tus cualidades inexistentes?—protestó Narcissa, soltando el aire y alzando sus brazos, frustrada.

Esto no estaba llegando a ningún lado.

—¡Cissy, por Merlín! Deja que ella conteste algo—suplicó a punto de matarla —.Y no sé, por lo menos a mí se me ocurren ideas. No como a ti, que estás sentada ahí con cara de elfo vomitivo—increpó, hiriente.

Narcissa se levantó automáticamente del asiento y arrojando la silla a un costado de una patada, se abalanzó sobre su hermana.

—¡Basta! ¡BASTA, POR FAVOR!—gritó Hermione para que se detuvieran—. Es todo culpa mía—sollozó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Las hermanas, detuvieron sus manotazos en seco y mirándose con odio, silenciosamente pactaron una tregua. Se acercaron a donde Hermione se encontraba, tomaron una silla cada una y se sentaron a su lado, tratando de calmarse.

Narcissa tomó con delicadeza la mano de Hermione y buscando su mirada le dijo:

—¡Escúchame bien, Hermione!—pidió—. Esto no es culpa tuya, no lo es… ¿Verdad, Bella?—dijo para que ella también interviniera.

—Por supuesto que no—afirmó Bellatrix, sosteniéndole la otra mano libre y depositando un tierno beso en ella—. Nosotras también accedimos a estar contigo a pesar de todo. Pero comprende, cariño….en lo personal, me está arruinando—confesó, levantándose para servirse otro whisky de fuego.

No pretendía llorar…no lo haría. Si Hermione elegía a Narcissa, simplemente destruiría la mansión hasta sus cimientos. Nada más, pero no lloraría. Se tomó el vaso de alcohol sin respirar y permaneció en silencio, asumiendo las cosas por su nombre…derrota.

Hermione la vio levantarse y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Las estaba lastimando y lo sabía. Su indecisión estaba arruinando sus vidas. Observó a Narcissa, que también se había levantado, dándole la espalda y se dio cuenta que las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estomago, eran las mismas que sentía cuando miraba a Bella…no había diferencia.

—¿Por qué tengo que elegir?—dijo Hermione llevándose las manos a la cara, sintiendo un dolor terrible en el centro de su pecho—. ¡No puedo hacerlo! Yo…yo las amo a las dos—murmuró sin mirarlas y queriendo que la tierra se la tragara entera.

Era espantosamente vergonzoso. No podía elegir entre una o la otra, pero también sabía que esto no podía seguir así. No era justo para ninguna.

Bella y Cissy, se miraron sorprendidas. Habían pensado que una de ellas era menos amada, pero no era así. Ahora la situación se podía ver con otros ojos. Era la primera vez que Hermione expresaba sus sentimientos abiertamente.

Bella sonrió imperceptible y acercándose a Narcissa, le susurró algo al oído.

—Entonces, no lo hagas—propuso Narcissa con una sonrisa, llena de amor.

Hermione las miró interrogantes, ¿Cómo qué no lo haga? ¿Por qué las dos estaban sonriendo?...y de pronto lo comprendió.

—Pero…¿De verdad? ¿Están seguras?—preguntó, extremadamente feliz.

—Hoy mismo te mudas a la Mansión—exigió Bellatrix sin aceptar una negativa—. Y sí, estamos seguras.

—¿Tú lo estás?—quiso saber Narcissa, seriamente—. Te llevamos treinta años cada una, y como sabrás, no somos fáciles de soportar, y menos que menos juntas—advirtió de ante mano.

—Sí, claro. Por supuesto que lo estoy—contestó sin tener que pensarlo—. Me mudaré—aceptó, creyendo estar en las nubes—. ¿De verdad está sucediendo esto?, pero, ¿cómo haremos?—quiso saber, inocente.

Las hermanas, dejando ir toda la tensión que venían sintiendo por meses, se permitieron reír abiertamente y llenas de ternura.

Extendieron sus manos para que Hermione se acercara, y Narcissa contestó:

—Acondicionaremos una habitación acorde para las tres—contó, acercando a la castaña a su cuerpo y dándole un apasionado beso que la dejó sin aliento.

—Espero que puedas con las dos…—agregó Bella, pidiéndole a Cissy que se la entregara. La sostuvo de la cintura y sin perder tiempo la besó, dando rienda suelta a la bestia que llevaba dentro.

—Me matarán, ¿verdad?—carcajeó Hermione, con sus mejillas encendidas, y recuperando el aire.

No lo podía creer. Era como estar en un sueño hermoso junto a las dos personas que más amaba en la tierra.

—Matarte, por supuesto que no, pero agotarte hasta la inconsciencia, no lo dudes, mocosa—aclaró Bella, con sus ojos chispeantes de deseo.

—Ustedes…quiero decir,—tartamudeó la castaña, mirándolas a ambas—o sólo conmigo, pero dormiremos las tres en una cama…. No me estoy expresado correctamente, ¿no?—bufó frustrada y mordiéndose el labio.

Hermione era un mar de nervios. Quería hacer la pregunta concreta, pero la solo idea la paralizaba. Nunca hubiera imaginado que las cosas terminaran de ese modo, pero tenía que reconocer, ver a sus dos amores juntas, era más de lo que su excitación podía soportar.

—¿Eso te gustaría?—preguntó Bella, cazando al hilo lo que su pequeña mocosa había querido decir—. Cissy, creo que a nuestra querida niña le agrada la idea de que tú y yo…

—Eso parece—susurró Narcissa, acercándose seductoramente a su hermana, dejando atrás sus rivalidades—. ¿Qué tal si le damos un pequeño adelanto, Bella?

Bellatrix no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces, posó su dedo en los labios de Narcissa y sin pedir permiso, le comió la boca como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

Hermione no podía respirar. Las piernas le temblaban. Sin planteárselo, su libido se había disparado como nunca le había ocurrido en su corta vida. Sus inexpertos ojos no paraban de observar extasiados la escena frente a ellos.

¿Esto era lo que le esperaba cada noche?, se preguntó con un nervio atravesándola de pies a cabeza. ¿Estaría soñando?

"Quería mudarse ya y estrenar esa enorme cama"

* * *

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué has decidido, Hermione?—preguntó Harry, ansioso por saber la respuesta.

—¡Dilo de una vez!—apresuró Draco.

—No pude escoger—dijo Hermione, mirándose las manos por los nervios.

—¿Cómo que no pudiste elegir?—musitó Ron.

—Hoy me mudaré…viviré aquí con ustedes—informó, soltando de golpe, y aguantándose la risa tonta de adolescente enamorada.

—¿Qué?, pero…no entiendo nada—expresó Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

—Déjamelo a mí, cariño—intervino Bella tranquilamente, apareciendo detrás de Hermione y colocando una mano en su hombro—. Creo que podré aclararles las dudas a estos mocosos entrometidos.

—Y, ¿bien? ¡Suéltalo, tía!—pidió Draco.

Narcissa, se colocó al otro lado de la castaña y aguardó la explicación de su hermana. Sabía que en cualquier momento se iría al cuerno.

La cordura en Bellatrix, duraba menos que una ráfaga de viento.

—Hermione no eligió a ninguna, porque ninguna es reemplazable, sobrino—dijo absorbiendo la mirada del rubio que, poco a poco, iba cayendo—. Hermione formalizará la relación, pero con las dos—finalizó, chasqueando la lengua y alzando su ceja.

—¿Pero ustedes son hermanas?, y entonces…las tres…en la habitación…juntas…

—Draco, por Merlín. Ya estamos grandes para explicarte cómo funciona—suplicó Narcissa, tratando de evitar detalles.

—Sobrino, con tu madre decidimos compartirla—explicó Bellatrix, como lo más natural del mundo—. ¿Tu preocupación es si me besaré y tocaré a tu madre? Bueno…

—¡BELLA!—chilló Cissy, muerta de vergüenza.

Como era de prever, su hermana se había ido al demonio.

—Pero, Cissy. No es como si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho—se quejó por la regañada con un puchero, embarrándola más.

—Por favor, Bella,—intervino Hermione—no lo tortures más. Pobre, mira la cara que tiene.

—Demasiada información, demasiada información—repitió Draco en estado de shock, y tapándose los oídos.

—¡Ven, amor!—habló Harry, sosteniéndolo del brazo—. Le explicaré bien al cavernícola lo que significa un trío—bromeó divertido, y llevándoselo al patio para que respirara un poco de aire fresco—.¡Felicitaciones! ¡A las tres!—gritó antes de cerrar la puerta, con Draco a punto de desmayarse y Ron ayudándole a sostenerlo.

—Acostúmbrate a la idea, querido sobrino. En cualquier momento tendrás un hermano, primo hermano—informó la azabache, muerta de risa antes de que desaparecieran rumbo a los jardines.

—Eres mala, Bella—rió Hermione, dándole un beso.

¿Bellatrix estaría hablando en serio? ¿Un hijo de las tres? La castaña tenía la leve impresión de haber leído algo al respecto…

—¿Y para mí no hay?—se quejó Narcissa, haciéndose la ofendida, y cortando lo que estaba pensando.

—Todos los que quieras—contestó Hermione, apartándole un mechón del rostro—. ¡Las amo…las amo como no se imaginan!

—¡Y nosotras a ti!—respondieron las hermanas al unísono.

* * *

—¿Habrá sido verdad, Harry?—preguntó Draco, ahogado.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Serán capaces de dejar a Hermione embarazada?

—¡Ya lo creo!—tosió Ron, sin mirarlo.

—No lo sé, amor—contestó Harry, taladrando al pelirrojo para que no acotara más nada—. En su momento ellas aceptaron nuestra relación, es hora de devolverles el gesto, ¿no te parece?

—Supongo…—dudó el rubio.

—¡Seremos una gran familia!—dijo Harry cariñosamente para que su prometido entrara en razón.

—Sí, una gran familia—repitió, no muy convencido.

Las risas de Hermione se sentían en cada rincón de la Mansión.

El amor era amor. No importaba la forma, edades o números.

Para las hermanas Black, Hermione les había cambiado la vida, y para la castaña, ellas, significaban el comienzo de una vida desbordarte de emociones, celos e innumerables desacuerdos. Porque sabía perfectamente donde se estaba metiendo, pero a pesar de todo, sabía que ellas le darían lo que nadie sería capaz de llenar.

A Hermione no le entraba en el pecho todo el amor que sentía por ambas. Bellatrix con su demencia y Narcissa con su templanza, eran el combo perfecto.

Si el destino le estaba regalando dos hermosas rosas negras…debía aceptar también las espinas que crecían de ellas.

Regándolas a diario, cuidándolas y amándolas sin condiciones, Hermione confiaba en que crecerían sin obstáculos ni mayores inconvenientes…por lo menos, eso quería creer. Aunque tratándose de las dos brujas más poderosas y temperamentales del mundo mágico, los recaudos nunca estaban de más.

* * *

—¡Cierra la puerta, querida!—ordenó Narcissa con una sonrisa en su rostro, acostada en la cama y con una bata de seda, cubriendo su cuerpo.

—Ven a la cama, bebé—invitó Bellatrix, sosteniéndola de la mano y guiándola, amorosamente.

Hermione miró a Bella, que sólo llevaba puesta una pequeña lencería de encaje negro y la respiración desapareció como su vergüenza. Luego posó sus ojos en Narcissa, que estaba hermosa y completamente desnuda debajo de esa bata, y pensó con picardía:

 _Definitivamente me encantan las serpientes…. ¡Oh, sí!_

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Alphania Hodel**

 **Bueno, que decirles, quería juntar a las tres y salió así.**

 **Capaz que para algunos es un poco morbosito, pero tratándose de ellas todo es perdonable, ¿no? En lo personal me agrada la idea de unirlas, jaja.**

 **En fin, digan que les ha parecido.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar. Abrazos.**


End file.
